Dragon of Soul
by Lunar Cleric
Summary: The Last Dragonborn and his mate are killed in the final battle during the War of Shades. But Akatosh has another plan for the Dov, to fly free under a new sky.


Dragon of Soul

An Elder Scrolls V Skyrim/Fairy Tail Crossover

Fire, I see fire. Fire on the mountain side. Alduin, her black scales gleaming in the light flew against the unceasing tide of Shade, Shadow, Despair, and Death. Abroad her back, sitting in a small hollow between her back spines, a half Nord, half Imperial rider, clad in Drgonsilver armor, forged by the eldest dragons, worn over a midnight black, unique set of Mage robes. Held in his right hand, a bastard longsword of Dragonsilver, made with the remnants of the Shattered Blade, the Akaviri sword once known as Dragonbane. The other, brandishing the spell Sun Fire.

Shades of traitors and evil beings long dead, they fought, alongside those who chose evil, the traitor Paarthurnax, Argonian turnscales*, Blades oblivion bent on killing the Dragonborn, and the winged serpents, the _wyverns, _of a long forgotten isle. . But allied to Ysmir, the Last Dragonborn. Was Alduin, may her scales ever shine, stood by her mates side. Along with the rest of the dragons, tried and true wild warriors, aged and experienced, resurrected by Alduin at the dawn of the War of Shades. Nords, Imperials, Bretons, and elves. High and Wood, Dark and Snow, Dwemer and Ayleid, even the stubborn Orsimer stood by their side. Wild animals too stood at their sides, Sabercats, Bears, Wolves, Snakes, and Eagles among many more. The Beastfolk, from the giant sentient cat war-mounts, to the warrior cats who rode them, and the small cats who act liked like spys* and the good, 'lightscale' Argonians.

Warriors and Archers, Mages and Rogues, Tamers and Craftsmen, Pirates and Slaves, Scholars and Strategists, Bakers and Cooks, Hunters and Blacksmiths, Librarians and Architects, Enchanters and Conjurers, Assassins and Thieves, Healers and Knights, Champions and Heralds, Lords and Kings, Jarls and Thanes, Emperors and Warlords, Daedra and Divine, Gods Old and New, the Young and the Old, the Coward and the Bravehearted, the Proud and the Pitiful, the Strong and the Weak, the Honest and the Lier, the Real and the Fake. All flocked to the call to defend their world, from the Shadow that wished to end them all.

But at the final battle it was not enough, each fought to their last breath, till every last drop of mana was spelled, even when their muscles gave out they fought, until the last drop of blood was spilt. Every relic used, every ancient weapon broken, every timeless Elder Scroll shattered, every known spell, of both dark and light were cast, every secret technique used, every power brought forth, every creature and demon summoned, every last immortal Daedra and Divine weak and banished, every last hero slain, every last assassin and thief felled, every last warrior brought to their knees with an arrow through their skulls.

The ground was soaked in blood that dark day, storms raged in the sky as shade fought to overcome their last opponents. A bloody Dovah, and her mate, a dragon now in form as well as heart and soul. A shout found in a hidden dale beneath the dying moon, usable by none but him. Scales as silver as the full wolf moon, but flowing across his scales in streams, was pure power, that radiated control and strength. Eternal was this form unless called upon by the same shout from whence it came.*

But even the two greatest dov could not hold back the onslaught of malevolent shades. But alas, it was Paarthurnax who struck the final blow to the weakened dov, ending his own life in the act. But the two stayed together, in death as they were in life, tails intertwined they faced the end, of the world (Skyrim, Tamriel, Nirn), of their people (Dovah, Human, Elf, Beastfolk, the Wild Animals), of their lives (Mates, Partners in Death and Life, Forever together).

But a light shone in the dark of death, no Sovngarde awaited the dov. Nor would Akatosh welcome the mated pair so early into their lives. No, they were cast from this doomed and dying world, into the abyss between worlds, and it was beautiful. Gods clashed, worlds faded, and new ones were born in this extravagant galaxy. Some battles made the War of Shades on Nirn look like the Civil War, that had ended favorably for the Imperials, so long ago.

Wherever the pair of Dov were heading, no one knows. But, Divines willing, it will be prepared for them. Wherever you fall young Dov,

May your wings ever carry you,

May the wind ever be ever at your back,

May the flames of your hearth ever be warm at your return,

May the inner fire of your kin never cease to burn with all the fury of the Eternal Flight*.

_Author's Note: All later chapters will be longer, much longer (at least three or four times as long), but do not expect regular updates. I am currently juggling school, and ten or so other project ideas for fanfiction. The actual story will be in first person from Ysmir's pov, or third from anothers pov._

_*Turnscale: A name for traitorous Argonians and Dragons (The latter of which number only one… formerly. Now there are none.), turned to the shadow. Play on the word 'Turncoat', also means traitor._

_*Different cats of Elsweyr: The different cat species are determined by the phase of the moon at birth. Call it old magic. Search it up yourself, it is actually very interesting._

_*Dragon Form Shout: Shout of my own device, don't try and look for it, I've tried and never found it. It's a shame no one has added a mod for something like it (Or have they…?)_

_*Eternal Flight: First battle that started the War of Shades. A colony of peaceful dov hidden deep within the Jerall Mountains were slaughtered in a night by the Shades. This will be important later on._

This will mark my first released fanfiction. Please no flames, if you have some issue with my plot or writing style, then ignore this story and find some other text to your liking. I have issues with some Elder Scrolls lore, as well as Fairy Tail canon, so it will be slightly AU (Alternate Universe) meaning that some canon will be changed to fanon/non-canon.


End file.
